I Run My Fingers Through Your Hair
by mooresomore
Summary: AU. Kendall and Logan have never met; Kendall's a NHL player for the Minnesota Wild , and Logan's a nurse. Logan happens to be there when Kendall needs his help. Rated M. Sequel to "Get Me With Those Green Eyes".


**Author's Note: I thought "Get Me With Those Green Eyes" was going to be a one-shot, but I was wrong- my muse (aka Kendall) told me that there was more to be told. So here we are. In this story, we'll find out why James and Carlos left without Kendall. Also, Logan's faced with a big decision. Oh, and Kendall finally told me why Logan was a nurse instead of a doctor (he liked the sound of "Nurse Mitchell" better, he liked the idea of Logan in scrubs- most docs (that I've seen anyway) don't wear scrubs; he also gets his own personal nurse if he gets hurt or sick). Every time I wrote "BMRMC", I laughed; there's a psychiatric facility with the abbreviation "BMRC" in the next town over from where I live. Title is from Taylor Swift's song, "Sparks Fly".**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

It had been a couple of busy/crazy months since Kendall and the Wild had won the Stanley Cup. Kendall got to spend two days with it since he was the captain; day 1 was mostly a close family and friends things, while day 2 was when he had the town parade and took it to the Children's Ward at Blue Mountain Regional Medical Center (BMRMC).

Logan and Kendall were enjoying their first real day of peace and quiet since that June day (it was the last week of August now, and training camps were coming up soon) when Logan's phone rang. "It's my boss, Sara. Hang on." Logan took the call and came back, saying, "I got to go to BMRMC for a few. Something about a job realignment or something. Sara said I had to- or else.

_Sara._ Kendall hated that bitch. She always made sure Logan was the one to do what she wanted. "Ok. Be careful. I love you." Kendall gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too."

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked when Logan got home and told him what Sara had said. "You either switch to dayshift permanently or she'll fire you? She can't do that! BMRMC can't let her do it either!"

"Kendall, it's Sara. She can do what she wants." Logan said, "Even if it's not right or fair. The hospital will back her. I have a day to make my decision."

"Fuckin Sara and her smart-ass fuckin mouth." Kendall said. Seeing Logan's shocked look, he said, "Well, it's true. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Thanks babe. Let's watch a movie; I don't want to deal with this right now."

"As much as I'd love to do that, you need to decide." Kendall said. "Make a pro and con list. I'll be your sounding board. The sooner you make a decision, the better."

"You're right." Logan grabbed a piece of paper and made a list.

"The only pro is that I'll get to see most of your games." Logan said. "Well, and the patients are awake."

"But you'll be so tired." Kendall said, "and that isn't good either."

"Plus, I'll have to deal with Sara on a daily basis- she works during the dayshift." Logan said. "I think that decides it then. I'm done with BMRMC."

"You sure Logie?" Kendall asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Yep, I'm sure. I'm a nurse; I can get a job anywhere. I don't want to work at a place I'm not happy."

"Ok. If that's what you want, I support you."

"It is. Let me call Sara." Kendall could hear the conversation even though Logan was in the other room. "What part of 'I'm done' don't you understand? I fucking quit Sara."

Logan came back in. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure. You can pick the movie." They made popcorn and Logan curled up alongside Kendall, falling asleep.

"Logie." Kendall gently shook him awake. "Come on, bedtime."

"Carry me?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Kendall carried Logan upstairs and they went to bed, Kendall leaning against Logan.

In the morning, Kendall woke up to an empty bed. _It's 6:30. Where's Logan? I though he said he'd quit. Was it a dream?_ Kendall walked downstairs, and was stunned by the sight in front of him.

Logan was standing over the stove, looking at a cookbook and trying to make breakfast. Kendall smiled and went back to bed, knowing that Logan was wanting to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

"Kendall, wake up." Logan said. Kendall did, finding Logan standing there with a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and _bacon_? _Oh how I love you._ Kendall thought. "I made you breakfast."

"I see. Thank you. Why don't you eat with me?" Kendall took a bite of the pancake; it was slightly burnt, but it _was_ Logan's first attempt at cooking (something other than eggs or mac and cheese). "What possessed you to make me breakfast?" Kendall asked. "Not that I don't love it, but you're not the cooking type. You said so yourself."

"Well, I figured since we lived together now, I should help do some things. And now that I don't have a job at the moment, I can do things around the house and have dinner ready when my stud gets home from practice."

Kendall grinned. "Does this mean you're the girl in the relationship?" he teased.

"Oh, I'll show you." Logan moved the tray out of the way and straddled Kendall, pulling the sweatpants Kendall had on down. "Turn over, on your stomach." Logan said.

"But Logan…"

"I said do it." If Kendall wanted to fight Logan, it was all gone when Logan commanded him like that- it was pretty damn sexy to hear Logan take charge.

Kendall heard some rummaging around in the drawer and knew Logan was looking for the lube. Once the drawer shut, Kendall was expecting Logan to get him ready. He just wasn't expecting _this_.

"I'll bet you never had a girl do this." Logan said, and then Kendall could feel Logan's tongue inside of him, and holy fuck, that was hot.

"No." Kendall managed to choke out. Logan then slicked up a finger and got Kendall ready, pushing Kendall back down towards the mattress when tried to sit up and roll onto his back.

"I thought I said on your stomach." Logan said. "Get on your knees, head on the pillow. You can prop yourself up on your arms if you want to."

Kendall did what Logan said, and then Logan was pressing in, setting fire to every nerve. Neither one lasted long, when Logan pulled out, he said, "Still think I'm a girl?" in a teasing manner.

"Nope." Kendall said. "Definitely not a girl."

"Ok, get up. You've got practice in an hour, and you need to shower."

"Sir yes sir." Kendall teased and yelped when Logan smacked him on the ass. "Hey!"

"Oh, Kendall, it's too much fun to tease you." Logan said. "See you downstairs in a few."

"Yeah." Kendall knew it was time to make his move.

When Kendall came back from practice, there was another car parked outside; he figured it was probably for the next-door neighbors- they were always having people over. He walked into the house. "Logan? I'm home."

"In the living room." Kendall walked in and found James and Carlos there as well.

"James? Carlos? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked. "Logan, I see you've met James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, the two friends who ran off to LA." Kendall couldn't help but be bitter, even though it'd been a couple of years.

"Yeah, and we talked. They have something they want to tell you."

"Kendall, I know Carlos and I ran off, and we're sorry. But, we had to do something that couldn't wait."

"What?" Kendall asked. "What's more important than waiting for your supposed best friend. There was like a week left in the season, and the Wild weren't going to make the playoffs."

"Well, LA was allowing gay marriage at the time, and…" Carlos trailed off.

"Wait, you guys got _married?_" Kendall asked, looking at them and noticing the rings. "That's why you ran off? Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have been mad."

"Well, we didn't know that at the time." James said, "But we're sorry."

"Hey, it's all good." Kendall said. "I get it. I'm sure you know about Logan and me now. I'd do anything for him."

"Wait, you're saying…" Carlos said.

"Logan? You didn't tell them?" Kendall asked, looking over at Logan.

"Nope. I wanted to wait for you." Logan said.

"Oh. Thanks. So, Logan and I are together." Kendall said. "We have been for about six months."

"Actually, it's been 7 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days since the first time we met." Logan said.

"Wow, Logie, I'm impressed." Kendall said. "But, guys, I get it. I'd do anything for Logan. How's LA by the way?"

"It's ok." Carlos said. "But it's not Minnesota."

"Yeah." James agreed.

"Hey Kendall, why don't we take them out for dinner and make them miss Minnesota less." Logan said.

"How do we do that?" Kendall whispered. Logan leaned over and whispered (some of) his plan in Kendall's ear. "Ok. Sounds good. Come on guys, let's go get something to eat." Logan was awesome when he was sneaky.

After the lunner (the funny term they determined meant halfway between lunch and dinner), Logan got in the car and started driving. He stopped the car on the town's outskirts, right in front of the "Welcome" sign. "Come on!" Logan pulled out the camera. The lightbulb went off in Kendall's head. _They'll always have a piece of Minnesota with them. Damn Logan, you're a genius._

Of course, the cop drove by at that minute, wanting to know what the four boys were doing by the sign. Once they explained, the cop took the picture for them.

After making the picture and putting it in a frame, James and Carlos had to leave. "Come visit LA sometime- and us."

"We will." Kendall and Logan promised.

"That was nice to see James and Carlos." Kendall said. "I'm not mad at them anymore."

"Good." Logan said. "I hate to see friendships ruined over stupid things."

"Yeah." Kendall agreed. There was silence for a minute, until Kendall said, "I wonder if LA still allows gay marriage."

"I don't know. Why?" Logan asked. Then the realization (and Kendall getting down on one knee) hit him. "Oh my god, are you proposing to me?"

"Well, I was going to anyway, but seeing James and Carlos made me realize that I want that. Logan, I know we've only been together 7 months, but those 7 months have been the best of my life, and I don't want to live without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Logan said, letting Kendall slide the ring on his finger. Logan leaned over and kissed Kendall. "Come on, let's go celebrate!" They went up to the room, and Logan stripped down, lying back on the bed.

"Um, Logie?" Kendall asked. Usually Logan topped.

"I want you to fuck me." Logan said, and yeah, Kendall was on board with that idea. "I'll help you if you need me to."

"I think I got it, but thanks. Just relax." Kendall got Logan ready and pressed in, moving slowly at first, but moved faster once Logan adjusted.

"Mmm…Kendall, holy fuck!" Logan said as Kendall changed the angle and hit his prostate. "Do that again."

"Gladly." Kendall said. "Logie, look at me." Logan opened his eyes; the chocolate color had deepened- they almost looked black now. "I love you." Kendall said, reaching down between them and grabbing Logan's dick.

"Love you too." Logan said, his eyes starting to slide back closed.

"Logie, keep your eyes open. I want to watch you come undone, and I want you to watch me."

"Ok." Logan kept his eyes on Kendall's, and it didn't take long for either of them to come; it was one of the most intense experiences Logan had ever had.

"That was…wow." Logan said after they'd cleaned up and got comfortable in the bed. "I love you so much." He said as he ran a hand through Kendall's hair.

"I love you a lot too." Kendall said.

***Epilogue (2 Weeks Later)***

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." The minister said; Logan and Kendall grinned at one another, sharing a sweet kiss that was filled with the promise of forever.

"Ok, you two." James and Carlos teased. "Break it up.

"Oh, fine." Kendall laughed. "Come on Mr. Mitchell, our friends await."

"Don't you mean Mr. Knight?" Logan asked. Kendall stopped and looked at Logan. "You don't have to…"

"I want to." Logan said. "Just had to wait for the marriage license before I could legally change everything."

"Ok, Mr. _Knight_, our friends await." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand.

Life was good.


End file.
